An Angel and A Devil
by captaindynamite
Summary: My participation in CodyRhodesFan's tagging game. Shawn/Taker.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I got tagged by Hardly Here, who got tagged by CodyRhodesFan for the tagging game thingy that she had made. Confusing, eh?**

**You're meant to have five short fics for the five prompts, so that'll certainly be interesting. **

**Also, you put your ipod on shuffle and use one song for each.**

**Prompts:**

_**Serenade of Roses**_

_**Kisses and Angels**_

_**Splice the Rainbow**_

_**Diamond Ring**_

_**Baby's Sleep**_

**Serenade of Roses  
Song: **The Good Stuff – Kenny Chesney**  
For: **Meh, anyone that likes Shawn/Taker**  
Note: **This…this should be interesting

Shawn stared at the door, his body shaking as he tried to calm himself. Tears welled up in his eyes as he wrapped his arms slowly around his body, that voice still echoing his head. He hadn't meant to upset him; he just didn't understand why Mark was so upset about everything all of a sudden. He dropped down to the floor, his arms pulling his legs up against his chest, his head resting on his knees as he stared at the door, waiting for Mark to come back as tears rolled down his cheeks slowly.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Mark sat in the hotel's bar, his hand clutched tightly around the beer bottle as he stared down at the drink. He wasn't even sure what had happened to lead him down in the bar instead of upstairs with the man he truly wanted to be with. All he could remember was a lot of shouting on his own part before leaving the room and heading down to the bar.

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he took a sip of his beer, grimacing slightly at the taste. It wasn't his favorite kind, but it would have to do. He knew if he tortured himself with the wrong kind of alcohol long enough, then he would just give up and head upstairs. At least, that's what he hoped would happen this time around. He didn't take notice to people around her at least until he felt someone sit next to him, their leg brushing against his.

Lifting his gaze away from his drink, Mark turned his head slightly to look at whomever it was that had chosen to sit next to him and not in the many available seats at the other side of the bar.

"What are you doing down here?" asked Glenn as he turned his attention to Mark. Mark grumbled softly in response, turning his head away from him. Even though he considered the man his best friend, he wasn't really in the mood to talk.

"Come on man," said Glenn, leaning back against the bar as he turned his head towards the dancing floor where many of the wrestlers and divas were dancing, "Why aren't you upstairs with Shawn?"

"I don't need to spend all my time with him," responded Mark lowly, his eyes locked once more on his beer, "Why does it matter to you?"

Glenn turned his head back to him, "You're never without Shawn anymore," he stated, "What happened?"

Mark sighed lowly. He had been hoping to just completely ignore the topic, but no, Glenn just had to keep pressuring him.

"We got into a fight, our first real big fight," he started off, "I'm not sure what started it. I just remember heading upstairs after returning from the arena, and Shawn was there. I asked what was bothering him because he looked upset and he just flipped out on me. He said I pressure him too much, and things like that."

"I don't understand," said Glenn with a frown, "He got upset with you for one question and you're down here drinking yourself into stupidity?"

Mark nodded, looking over at him briefly, "What else can I do? He told me he doesn't want me back anymore."

"And you believed him?" he asked, shaking his head, "Just go back up there, and apologize. He'll apologize too, and everything will be fine again."

Mark grumbled once more as Glenn stood up and walked away, leaving Mark in the solitude of his thoughts. The more he thought over what Glenn said, the more he realized he was in the wrong. He grumbled again as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a bit of cash and tossing it on the counter before standing and leaving the bar.

He paused as he went to walk past the front entrance of the hotel, rolling his eyes when he saw a flower vender just outside the door, and closing up for the night. He hurried out the door and bought a single red rose, then headed back inside; ignoring the odd looks he was getting from everyone else. He walked to the elevator and went up to his floor, heading to his room.

Stopping outside the door, Mark grumbled once more as he pulled out his key and unlocked the door, stepping into the room. He looked around the room, spotting Shawn sitting on the bed, his head down.

Shawn lifted his head as he heard the door shut, his eyes falling on Mark. He stood up and walked over to the older man, tears welling up in his eyes again.

"I'm sorry," Shawn whispered, wrapping his arms around Mark's waist tightly.

"So am I," he said in response, looking down at Shawn. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Shawn's head before holding the single red rose out to Shawn, smirking faintly when he saw Shawn's eyes light up with happiness.

"Aw!" he squealed, taking the rose from Mark and placing it in a vase he had of other roses that he had bought himself earlier that day. He returned to Mark's side shortly after, smiling up at him. Mark returned the smile with a smirk of his own before picking Shawn up and carrying him over to the bed. He laid Shawn down on the bed, then reached over and turned out the light, the room sinking into darkness as the two men went about their way of forgetting their earlier issues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys =]**

**If none of you have heard that song I used for that one, you certainly should. It's such a sweet song!**

**Just a reminder, these aren't going in any kind of story order, they're just little one-shots based off of the song I got on my Ipod/Itunes.**

**For this one I used various lyrics from within the song, out of place of course, to add a bit to it. I know it's a bit odd towards the ending, but I decided to change from what I normally do.**

**Forgot to mention before, I own no one involved, I don't even own the songs used.**

**Kisses and Angels  
Song: **Bring Me to Life – Evanescence  
**For:** Anyone that likes Shawn/Taker  
**Notes:** This is actually kinda fun thus far lol

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

The sky was dark with a thick layer of clouds, the wind cold as he stared out at the parking lot below him. He could hear the dull rumble of traffic below him, the distance screech of a car as it tore down the road in a hurry. He closed his eyes as his heart pounded within his chest, his ears echoing out that same pounding as he clutched tightly to the railing of the balcony.

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul_

He felt himself trying to force himself forward, to force himself over the edge but no matter how much effort he put towards it, he just couldn't. A low growl escaped him as his grip tightened around the railing, his hands becoming sore and red. He forced himself forward once more, but his feet kept him planted on the balcony. His eyes flashed open once more, the redness in them not noticeable in the dark night light. He looked down at the parking lot below him, his breath leaving him in slow, low gasps. A growl left him once more as he took a step backwards then he gave a short run towards the railing, his hands grasping onto the railing at the last second, holding him back.

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Meanwhile, down in the lobby, a man stood with a small pile of bags, his arms clutched tightly around him. A shuttering breath left him as he stood out in the cold night air, waiting for the bell hop boy to return. He brought his hands up to his face, breathing into them to try and warm his fingers. A sigh escaped him as he rubbed his arms with his hands, his gaze set on the ground below him.

_Frozen inside without your touch_

He flexed his arms slightly against the railing trying so hard to get his hands to let go. He shook slightly as he stood high above the parking lot, his eyes blurry from tiredness as he backed away from the railing. Then, like before, he ran towards the railing, his hands grasping the railing, his legs smashing hard against the metal rails. He groaned faintly as he leaned against the railing, his eyes falling shut as he shivered in the cold air.

_Don't let me die here  
There must be something more_

When the bell hop boy finally came around, he followed the younger man into the hotel, thankful to be out of the cold air. He walked with the man to the elevator and took it up to the appropriate floor. He kept his gaze away from the other man, the quietness between them uncomfortable, but he could live with it until he could get to the hotel room and relax, maybe even take a hot shower after waiting so long in the cold.

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

He released his tight grip from the railing and backed up from it, his hands rubbing at the sides of his legs where they had smashed against the cold metals. He took another step back before running forward once more, but was stopped again by his own force, his own conscious telling him that this wasn't what he wanted. He shuddered as he stared down at the parking lot miles below him, his grip on the railing tightening again.

_Bid my blood to run_

Stepping out of the elevator, he walked to the hotel room door, pausing outside of it. He bid the bell hop man away with a small tip then turned to the door, pulling the key out of his pocket. He turned to face the door, sticking it in to the slot, trying to open the door. He growled softly when he noticed he had it the wrong way, and pulled the key back out. He turned the key around, and moved to open the door again, a satisfied smirk upon his lips as the door clicked open.

Walking into the room, he pulled his bags in behind him, and then turned to the shut the door. He stepped further into the room, his gaze looking around but before falling on the other man out on the balcony, their hands clutched tightly around the railing as if, as if they were trying to throw themselves over. A frown formed on his lips as he stepped closer to door, moving slow so as not to scare him.

_Only you are the life among the dead_

"What are you doing?" asked Shawn as he stepped closer, "Mark please don't."

Mark turned to look at Shawn, his hands still clutched around the railing, "I thought you were gone," he said softly.

"No Mark," he said softly in response, stopping at the balcony door, "I'm only retired, I haven't left you."

Stepping back slowly from the balcony, Mark turned once more to look at Shawn, "I can't, I can't function without you around anymore Shawn," he said gently, lowering his gaze, "You can't just leave me."

"I'm not leaving you," he said as he stepped out onto the balcony, looking up at Mark, "I won't leave you."

Mark shook his head, stepping around Shawn and walking towards the railing once more, "You left me Shawn," he said lowly.

"Mark no," said Shawn, turning and wrapping his arms tightly around Mark's waist, trying to pull back away from the railing, "Please don't do it, you can't leave me."

Mark froze at his words, his body feeling a bit limp in Shawn's arms, "I'm sorry," he said softly, "I, I just don't want you to leave me."

Shawn pulled Mark slowly back towards the hotel room door, sighing softly as they stepped back inside.

"I'm not going to leave you," said Shawn gently, "Are you going to leave me?"

Mark turned to look at him, shaking his head slowly, "No," he said softly, wrapping his arms tightly around Shawn, picking him up off of his feet and carrying him over to the bed.

Shawn wrapped his arms loosely around his neck, sighing softly as he was placed down on the bed. He watched as Mark turned out the light, and then returned to him, lying on top of him in such a way that he wouldn't squish Shawn.

"Mark?" he asked gently, placing a soft series of kisses on Mark's neck.

"Hmm?" he asked in response, kissing Shawn's chest as he pulled Shawn's shirt off.

"Am I still your angel?" asked Shawn, looking into Mark's eyes. Mark smirked faintly, placing a soft kiss on Shawn's lips.

"Of course you are," he said, kissing him once more, "And I'm you're devil."

_I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys =]**

**Just a reminder, these aren't going in any kind of story order, they're just little one-shots based off of the song I got on my Ipod/Itunes.**

**I know these are a bit awkward; I apologize ahead of time for that. =[**

**Forgot to mention before, I own no one involved, I don't even own the songs used.**

**Splice the Rainbow  
Song: **That's What I Love About Sunday – Craig Morgan  
**For:** Anyone that likes Shawn/Taker  
**Notes:** none this time

"Come on Mark, it's not going to kill you," grumbled Shawn as he stood near the front door, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at his lover, his trademark pout resting on his lips.

"It may not kill me," responded Mark from his favorite chair in the living room, "But I'm still not going."

Shawn sighed loudly, throwing his hands up in the air, "Mark you're so childish," he said, walking over and standing in front of the older man, "Let's go or we're going to be late."

Mark shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest, "No, I refuse to go." He muttered lowly.

Shawn reached out in defeat, grabbing Mark's large wrists in his own and yanking as hard as he could, trying with all of his might to pull the larger man out of the chair but to no avail.

"Dang it Mark, why do you have to be so stubborn?" asked Shawn as he stood up from the floor where he had fallen from trying to pull Mark out of his chair.

Mark cocked an eyebrow at him, a smirk forming on his lips, "I thought you liked my stubbornness," he teased.

Shawn smiled weakly, dropping onto Mark's lap in defeat, "Of course, but I want you to come with me, just this once," he mumbled, looking up at Mark with that cute little childish look of his.

Mark sighed in defeat, "Fine, let's go," he said, knowing he could never say no to that look. Shawn grinned and bounced out of Mark's lap, hurrying towards the front door. Mark followed slowly behind him, locking the door once he was outside. He walked over to the car, and got in, leaning back in the passenger seat as Shawn drove.

Silence fell as they drove to their destination, the grin never once leaving Shawn's lips. Mark sighed heavily as they climbed out of the car, his gaze turning towards that large building that Shawn always made him come to every other Sunday. Yep, that large building was Shawn's local church. He shook his head as he walked alongside of Shawn towards the building.

As they stepped inside, Mark couldn't help put feel completely out of place. While Shawn and the rest of the church people were dressed in their Sunday best, Mark was dressed in nothing more than jeans and a t-shirt. Yep, he felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb right now. He lowered his gaze as he followed Shawn to a spot near the front and sat down, his gaze down on his hands as Shawn lowered himself down to pray. If there was one thing Shawn never pressured Mark to do at church, and that was praying. Sure it was appropriate for one to do, but Mark just couldn't bring himself to do it, plus his knees were almost always killing him.

The hours seemed to go by slowly as Mark sat there, only standing when appropriate. He kept his mouth shut during the prayers, the singing, and everything else they did. He just didn't feel right being here right now. As they poured out of the front door, Mark felt himself take a deep breath of relief as he walked out into the late morning sunlight.

"See, was that so bad?" asked Shawn as they made their way back to the car.

Mark looked over at him, sighing gently, "Shawn, this isn't my kind of thing," he said softly. Shawn nodded as his head as they climbed into the car. He pulled the car out of the parking lot, and then turned his head to look at Mark as they were stopped at a red light.

"Don't worry Mark," he said with a soft smile, "I have a surprise for you at home for going today, a treat if you will."

Mark cocked an eyebrow at him curiously, but kept quiet, knowing that Shawn would never spoil a surprise that he put together. If someone else had, then yeah sure, he would. If he had spent the time doing the work, then he'd hold it in until it was time.

By the time they reached their home again, Mark found himself rather curious what it was that Shawn had planned. He walked slowly behind Shawn as they walked to the front door, waiting for Shawn to unlock the door. He followed the smaller man into the house, looking down at him as Shawn spun around to look at him.

"Go sit in your chair, and close your eyes," he said with a grin, pointing towards Mark's favorite chair. Mark nodded as he turned and walked towards him chair. He sat down and sank back into the comfortable chair, closing his eyes shortly after.

Shawn grinned to himself as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bag from a cabinet above the sink. He then turned and walked into the living room where Mark sat. He grinned even brighter as he walked over to his lover, dropping the bag onto Mark's lap.

"Open your eyes my devil," he said with a grin. Mark opened his eyes in response, lowering them to the bag that rested in his lap. He cocked an eyebrow as he pulled a smaller bag out of the plastic bag, chuckling faintly at the bag of M&Ms that were in his hand.

"Oh, I get it, so you torture me with your pout to go to church with you, then you pay me back with my favorite candy?" questioned Mark, looking up at Shawn, "That's real smart of you boy."

Shawn grinned, moving the plastic bag from Mark's lap. He then sat in Mark's lap, grinning up at him as he rested his back against Mark's back. Mark returned the grin with one of his own, reaching over the side of the chair and pulling on the lever so it reclined back, the leg portion popping out so they were sitting more comfortably.

Grabbing the bag as he sank between Mark's legs, Shawn opened it and popped one into his mouth, grinning up at Mark.

"Oh you think you deserve one hmm?" he questioned teasingly, reaching around Shawn and taking a piece of candy. He went to pop it into his mouth when Shawn grabbed his wrist, taking the candy from him. He then popped the candy into Mark's mouth himself, grinning as he soon followed it with a gentle kiss.

"Tastes real rainbowy," grinned Shawn childishly, kissing Mark's lips once more.

Mark pulled back briefly, "That's Skittles angel," he said, pressing his lips against Shawn's.

"I don't care," he mumbled against Mark's lips before pulling back and turning around properly so he was leaning back against Mark, Mark's arms wrapped loosely around him as they snacked on the candy, the silence between them comfortable as they spent their Sunday together just like they always did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys =]**

**Just a reminder, these aren't going in any kind of story order, they're just little one-shots based off of the song I got on my Ipod/Itunes.**

**I know these are a bit awkward; I apologize ahead of time for that. =[**

**I own no one involved they all belong to the WWE. The songs belong to whoever wrote them.**

**Diamond Ring  
Song: **Easier to Run – Linkin Park  
**For:** Anyone that likes Shawn/Taker  
**Notes:** none this time

The day was one of many beautiful summer days that Mark was planning to spend with Shawn back at his house in Texas. The sun cascaded its way through the many windows, allowing for a sort of cheerful vibe within the house. Only, it didn't reflect within Mark himself.

The past night was so vivid, so powerful that he was almost positive there was no way it had been a dream. He sat in his kitchen, his arms lying on the cool tile, his eyes locked on the floor a few feet from him. Last night everything seemed so perfect that Mark found it hard to believe that anything would go wrong. Now though, he wondered how he could have been so blind.

_For the past few weeks, Mark had been planning to finally propose to Shawn. After all the trouble they had gone through, all the pain and torment, Mark had thought it was the perfect time. He had thought that maybe if he finally made Shawn his, and only his, then he wouldn't have to worry about anyone trying o hurt him again, he wouldn't have to worry about protecting him as much as he had as of late._

_Unfortunately, it didn't work out that way. They had just got back to the house after a long flight back from Georgia for their last match, and Mark had been planning to ask Shawn that night at dinner. He had prepared Shawn's favorite, made sure there was no one anyone could bother them. Everything was perfect._

_The only thing he wasn't accounting for was whether or not Shawn actually wanted to marry him, to actually be with him for life. They had sat down for dinner though before either one could eat, Mark grasped Shawn's smaller hand in his own, a small smile forming on his lips. He slipped the box with the ring in it into Shawn's hand, watching with baited breath as Shawn pulled his hand back, his eyes locked on the small box. He opened the box slowly, but instead of joy or happiness, all Mark could see in Shawn's face was sorrow._

_He raised his head to look at Mark, the sorrow even more noticeable in his eyes. He closed the small box and placed it down on the empty spot of the table in between their two plates. He lowered his head, sniffling gently as he shook his head, his long blond hair swishing from side to side slowly_

"_I'm sorry Mark," he said softly, "I can't, I just….can't."_

_Then, just like that, Shawn jumped from the chair and headed back towards their bedroom. Mark sat in his chair stunned that Shawn had actually rejected him. He didn't even notice the noises of Shawn in the bedroom, nor did he notice Shawn was leaving until he heard the front door shut with a loud thud._

_Jumping from the table, Mark hurried to the front door, throwing open in time to see Shawn speeding off in his car. And just like that, Mark's entire world crumbled around him._

As Mark sat in his kitchen, he began to wonder if maybe he was to blame. Maybe if he hadn't forced Shawn all of the time, he wouldn't have rejected him. He sighed heavily, standing up from his spot at the counter. He pushed the stool in, not even grimacing at the loud scrapping noise of the legs on the floor like he normally did. He turned and walked to his room, shutting the door with a soft thud.

Meanwhile, miles away, Shawn stood out on the back patio of his own house. He sighed heavily as he stared out at the trees as they swayed in the morning breeze. He knew running was stupid, he knew he had been stupid to go reject Mark like he did, but he was hurt. He was still hurting over the entire trauma, the abuse he had gone through, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to move on, to move past everything that happen and welcome something safe, someone that he loved more than anything.

Sighing heavily, Shawn turned and walked back into his house, shutting the door behind him. He walked to his room and threw himself down on the bed, his eyes falling on the picture that sat on the nightstand next to his bed. He reached over and plucked the picture up, holding it close to him. Smiling back up at him was a picture of himself and Mark from their latest trip to the beach. Shawn could remember how much Mark whined about going, and that he only agreed because he loved Shawn.

Shaking his head, Shawn shoved the picture aside and turned over, his back to the picture. Running, he had realized, was easier than facing the pain that he had felt in the past, the pain he feared, the pain he knew he would never get from Mark, and yet, he was terrified of the idea of being with someone again. Sighing heavily, Shawn closed his eyes and drifted away, his eyes stinging as he thought of how alone and numb he was now, and would forever be.


End file.
